


Bellatrix's Lovers

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Community: 10_whores, Cousin Incest, Drabble Collection, F/M, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Unrequited Love, corsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, ten different people are seduced by Bellatrix. Some she only toys with, some she takes to her bed, some she regrets, and one, she loves. Written for 10-whores on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belle Époque

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10_whores on LiveJournal – a challenge in which you pair one character with ten others. Each chapter has a different pairing, each one involving Bellatrix.

_Belle Époque/The Golden Era_

)O(

There was nothing wrong with dancing with his cousin.

Regulus told himself that, over and over, while Bellatrix twirled him easily around the ballroom floor. She was leading – she was  _always_  leading – and he felt a little limp and numb, too enthralled with watching her to really be able to  _feel_  anything.

Perhaps it was the little smirk that Bellatrix kept giving him, but Regulus felt just a little bit as though there was something wrong about this. It was a feeling that he couldn't shake, no matter how hard he tried.

_It's not wrong. She's your cousin and it's just a dance. It's a familial sort of thing._

"Aren't you enjoying the dance, Regulus, love?" she murmured, drawing him close against her body. "You seem a little unwell."

"I'm fine." It was hard for him to gather the breath to answer her question when he was pressed so tightly against her breasts. They heaved slightly against him with every breath she took, straining against the tight confines of her corset.

"Lucky you…" She drew back a little and laid one hand over her heart. "I think that I'm going to faint," she said, with a small laugh in her voice. "My heart's going to give out right here, in the middle of the dance floor – it's going to get tired of fighting against this stupid corset that Mother makes me wear."

Regulus didn't know what to say to that. She was smiling, but he felt a bit guilty. Did she mean that she had had enough of dancing with him? If she did mean that, did she want him to leave?

"I'm… sorry," he mumbled at last, dropping her hands and stepping back. "I'll just–"

"Oh, I hope you didn't get the wrong idea of what I meant…" Bellatrix tossed her hair and ran her fingers through it. "I didn't mean that you ought not to dance with me anymore – really, I just… I think I need to step out for a moment."

"Oh…"

"Would you come with me?" She extended a hand towards him and the corner of her lip twitched up. "I'd enjoy having a little company while I try to… catch my breath."

"If… if you'd like." Why was it so very hard to talk to his cousin? Bellatrix was hardly someone that he needed to impress…

"Come on, then." She caught his hand in hers and gave his gloved fingers a light squeeze, then led him out of the ballroom, nodding to the richly dressed couples they went past. Regulus could not take his eyes off of her.

She seemed so at ease in the beautiful, golden world of Pureblood society. She commanded attention with such ease, commanded even the attention of those who usually paid no attention to anything in the world except themselves. She was beautiful in a way that all those well-dressed ladies with their falsely curled and glossed hair, their powdered faces and wide skirts that swished with their every step could never have hoped to be.

He sighed a little. He, no matter how his parents dressed him up and tried to parade him about like the little jewel of an heir to the Black family, was nothing in comparison to his cousin. If she had been a man, she would have easily been the family's pride.

The moment they were out of the ballroom and alone in one of the corridors, Bellatrix doubled over, clutching her stomach. Regulus wasn't sure whether she was in pain, whether she couldn't breathe, whether he ought to call for help, and when he stepped forward, she held up one hand to stop him.

"No- just a moment…"

She straightened up a little and reached behind herself, grabbing at the buttons that ran down the back of her dress. Her face was flushed – rather prettily, Regulus thought.

She managed to get the bodice of her dress open and Regulus's face went bright red. The dress pooled around her ankles, leaving her only in her corset and petticoat.

"Unlace me, would you, Regulus?" she panted, turning around and bracing her hands against one wood-panelled wall.

Regulus stared in absolute shock at her, at her cinched waist and her back, with the corset laces running down it…

"Wh- what?" he asked quietly.

"Unlace the corset. Just loosen it a little so that I can get a damned breath in," she said, turning her head and looking over her shoulder at him. A black curl had escaped the knot that she had drawn up onto the top of her head and a saucy smile played upon her lips. "You can do that, can't you?"

"Of- course- I can…" he stammered. He reached forward and fumbled with the strings and Bellatrix let out a soft moan as he managed to get the knot undone. The corset practically sprang undone and he stepped back quickly.

She turned around, her eyes glittering. Her breasts spilled over the top of the corset and she was clutching it to keep herself covered.

"Thank you, darling," she breathed. "I feel…  _so_  much better now."

Regulus couldn't speak. He could only hope that, in the candlelight, Bellatrix was noticing neither the way that his cheeks were flushing while he looked at her, nor the bulge that formed in the crotch of his trousers as he tried to avert his eyes from her breasts.

)O(

_Fin_


	2. Pigeon Wings

_Pigeon Wings_

)O(

Bellatrix wished that Ted Tonks would  _stop_  hovering around her. She couldn't even eat breakfast or go outside for break without him interrupting her, no matter how many times she told him that she didn't want to talk to a Mudblood like him. It was all Andromeda's fault for leading him on and making it seem like he had a chance with a Black. He had gotten his hopes up about her because Andromeda was too nice to him, that was it.

Bellatrix was sitting alone under a tree in the grounds, pouring over an article in the Daily Prophet about the Dark Lord and wanting very much not to be disturbed when a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Ted. He was staring down at her.

Bellatrix pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then fixed him with a sharp, suspicious glare.

"I don't know what you're doing here," she said coldly, "but if it's about my sister, she's not with me, and she wouldn't want to see you if she was."

Ted didn't take his eyes off her. He didn't even seem intimidated by her sharp tone. He just looked at her, bravely, unflinchingly.

"It's not about your sister," he told her.

"Well, what are you here for, then?" She set the paper aside and stood up, facing Ted and glaring right into his eyes. "Because  _I_  certainly don't want to talk to you."

"Do you only hate me because I'm a Mudblood?" he asked bluntly.

"I hate you," she snapped back, "because you're a Mudblood  _and_  you won't leave me alone. This is the dozenth time you've tried to talk to me this week."

"Maybe that's because I have something to say to you."

Bellatrix let out a short, derisive hiss. "Oh, do you? And I suppose it never occurred to you that I might not  _want_  to hear what you have to say to me?" She planted her hands on her hips and stepped towards him threateningly. "But fine, here you are, you've got my attention – whatever you have to say to me, say it now!"

Ted looked intimidated for the first time. "If you really don't want to hear it–"

"Don't try to tell me that you'll leave me alone if I don't want to hear it; I don't believe that for a minute," she snapped. "Come on, out with it – what's so important that you need to stalk me to tell–"

"I love you!"

Bellatrix fell abruptly silent. She stared at Ted, first with disbelief, then with dawning horror as she realized that he wasn't joking.

"Pardon me?" she asked at last.

"I love you."

"You don't even  _know_  me!"

"That's not–"

"Get  _away_  from me!" Bellatrix interrupted. She raised a hand to slap him. "Get away, and don't you  _dare_  ever talk to me again – especially not to say things like  _that!_  I'd never touch a Mudblood like you – how often will you need to hear that before you believe it?" Her voice rose to a shriek at the end, and several pigeons that had been roosting in the tree she had been sitting under took flight, flapping their wings loudly. Ted glanced up at them, then back at Bellatrix, and he looked slightly tearful.

"Oh… dreadfully sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to–"

" _Get away from me!_ "

Ted turned and fled, and Bellatrix sank back down to the ground, grabbing her paper and burying her nose in it again.

 _What a positively despicable person Ted Tonks was_ , she thought.

Then she wondered if, perhaps, she had been a little bit too harsh on him.

But then she thought of that pleading look all over his face, telling her that he loved her, and him a Mudblood…

No, she had been exactly as harsh as he deserved.

)O(

_Fin_


	3. House at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains incest and child abuse

_House at Night_

)O(

At night, when all was dark and silent and it felt as if the world outside had disappeared, Bellatrix would let her Narcissa into her bed.

_Poor thing_.

Narcissa cried when she was alone in bed, and Bellatrix knew why – it was the same reason that she had cried when she was Narcissa's age, and the same reason that now, she lay cold and still and silent when she was alone.

Narcissa did not act like Bellatrix would have, if she had had an older sister to flee to when she was Narcissa's age. Bellatrix would have lain stiffly beside her and only allowed the slightest of touches. She would not have wanted contact.

But Narcissa did. She crawled beneath Bellatrix's blankets and then her hands were all over Bellatrix and her lips were on hers and she was begging, " _Kiss me, Bella, make me forget_."

And so Bellatrix did kiss her, always with a vague sense of unease – one that went beyond guilt over committing incest ( _that had never been taboo in their family, had it?_ ), one rooted more in the sense that she was somehow encouraging her little sister, who should have been innocent, to use sex to wash her pain away.

Bellatrix supposed that Narcissa thought her to be a better bedmate than Cygnus. Better to give herself to her sister than allow herself to be taken by her father.

And Bellatrix would not have minded – for she dearly loved her sister and would have willingly put aside feelings of guilt for the sake of protecting her – were it not for the fact that she knew the amount of time she had left to help her sister was limited.

And so Bellatrix kissed her in their darkened room, touched her in the ways that she wanted –  _that she begged for_  – and wondered, feeling sick to her stomach the whole time, what Narcissa would do when Bellatrix was married and no longer there to help her.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
